Break Out
Break Out is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. It is the conclusion of the Ptera Zord arc, which marks the first appearance of Prince Phillip and a full appearance of the Dino Charge Gold Ranger and the Dino Stretch Charger. Synopsis Koda and the Rangers battle to save an arrogant prince and the Gold Energem. Plot This episode starts with Kendall giving a speech on the relics of Zandar, however as he is the actual prince of Zandar, Philip III, shows up to take everything back in retaliation for the previous episode, including the Gold Energem. Despite everyone's intention, especially Koda's, Prince Philip flat out says none of them are worthy of the relics. As the Prince and his men take everything away, the rangers see Vivixs in the bushes, who go off to tell Sledge. Meanwhile on his ship, Sledge is furious that Fury has lost control over the Pterazord. However it is here they learn that the energem is in transit. The Prince's limo is soon attacked by Poisandra, Fury, Wrench, Curio, Vivixs, and a pair of Spikeballs. Fury demands the energem, which Philip frightfully agrees too. Only for the rangers to show up and do battle. Koda personally fights Fury, then gets the bewildered Prince to safety. Koda leads Philip to the forest, where Fury finds them. During another battle and seeing him up close, Prince Philip realizes Fury is the monster Sir Ivan fought 800 years ago to protect Prince Collins. The fight leads them to the quarry, where Fury retains the Energem. Koda is then joined by Shelby, Riley, and Chase. Despite being told to hide, Philip sees the rangers morph. In order to finish them off, Fury summons the Ptera Zord. However Tyler returns as well, along with the T-rex zord, and a new Dino Charger, the Dino Stretch Charger. Using it, the T-rex zord's neck stretches to the point where it can ground the aerial zord. The rangers do battle with Riley using a new weapon configuration, the Triple Spike. Tyler fights Fury, where the energy escapes Fury's body. Much to everyone's shock it's none other than Sir Ivan himself. Getting back the gold energem, Ivan finally morphs into the gold ranger and quickly defeats the Vivixs, Poisandra, Curio, Wrench, and Spikeballs. Infuriated even further, Sledge activates the magna-beam, enlarging two Spikeballs. Despite the rangers offer, Ivan uses the gold energem to purify the Ptera Charge Megazord and defeats the duo. After the battle, Ivan recognizes Prince Phillip as Zandar royalty and offers the gold energem back. However Prince Philip realizes the severity of what's going on and after the rangers show them their energems, advises Ivan to keep the stone. As Philip's men come to collect him, Ivan goes off to do something he hadn't in 800 years: enjoy his freedom. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Adam Gardiner - Sledge *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra *Paul Harrop - Fury *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice *Josh Masterton - Prince Colin Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - Dino Blaze (T-Rex Zord), Dino Stretch (T-Rex Zord), T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - N/A *Fury - Ptera (Battle Mode) Errors *When Tyler performs the T-Rex Smash on Fury, the explosion happened behind him, blowing him away as if he was hit by Tyler from behind instead of the front. *When Prince Phillip said "Unlike the imposters, that have been masquerading around here.", the word imposters in the Netflix subtitles was incorrectly spelled as importers. *When Kendall said "There they go.", the subtitles are incorrectly referred to her as Shelby. Notes *This episode reveals the entity trapped within Fury is Sir Ivan, and not Tyler's dad as he suspected. *Sir Ivan of Zandar has bonded to the Gold Energem 800 years ago. *This marks that the Ptera Charge Megazord turned good. *First Appearance of Prince Phillip III. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:New Power Ranger Episode